Complete Song List (Wikipedia)
"Weird Al" Yankovic is a Grammy award winning American musician, satirist, parodist, accordionist, and television producer. He is known in particular for humorous songs which make fun of popular culture or parody specific songs by contemporary musical acts, or both. His works have earned him three gold and five platinum records in the U.S. Songs on Yankovic's commercially released albums Yankovic has written hundreds of songs over his entire career; however, listed below are the tracks that have appeared on his commercially released albums. These include his thirteen studio albums and six compilation albums. Studio albums * "Weird Al" Yankovic (1983) * "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D (1984) * Dare to Be Stupid (1985) * Polka Party! (1986) * Even Worse (1988) * Peter and the Wolf (1988) * UHF - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Other Stuff (1989) * Off the Deep End (1992) * Alapalooza (1993) * Bad Hair Day (1996) * Running with Scissors (1999) * Poodle Hat (2003) * Straight Outta Lynwood (2006) * Alpocalypse (2011) Compilation albums * "Weird Al" Yankovic's Greatest Hits (1988) * The Food Album (1993) * Permanent Record: Al in the Box (1994) * Greatest Hits Volume II (1994) * The TV Album (1995) * The Best of "Weird Al" Yankovic (1999) * The Saga Begins (2000) * The Essential "Weird Al" Yankovic (2009) * The Essential "Weird Al" Yankovic 3.0 (2010) Songs Each song's listing states the album or albums on which it appears, and whether the song is an original or a parody. Some songs are "style parodies", in which Yankovic emulates the general sound of a group without directly parodying one of their songs. These are listed as "Original, in the style of ...." Other commercially available songs * "Spy Hard" theme - "Spy Hard Soundtrack" - "Gump" singlehttp://www.weirdal.com/filmtv.htm * "Polkamon" - Pokémon: The Movie 2000 soundtrack * "Take Me Down" - Dr. Demento's Basement Tapes No. 8, SLO Grown & SLO Unpl" - ''Dr. Demento's Basement Tapes No. 14''http://dmdb.org/discographies/al.disco.txt * "I Need a Nap" - ''Dog Train, audio book - duet with Kate Winslet * "Homer & Marge" - From the episode "Three Gays of the Condo"; the song is on The Simpsons compilation CD The Simpsons: Testify''http://www.amazon.com/Simpsons-Testify-Various-Artists/dp/B000TXZVGG * (Bonus Track) It's Still Billy Joel To Me - ''Dr. Demento's Basement Tapes No. 5" * (Bonus Track) Pac-Man - "Dr. Demento's Basement Tapes No.4" Songs from The Weird Al Show Some episodes of ''The Weird Al Show contained songs that were not released on studio albums. * The Al's Mailbag Theme Song * Cheese By "Weird Al" Himself * Gonna Open The Door * I Turned You Into A Freak * The Kitty Song By Fred Huggins * Lousy Haircut, a parody of "Firestarter" by The Prodigy * Water Is Wet By Fred huggins * I like you By Fred Huggins Songs not commercially released This is a list of songs Yankovic has written and/or performed, but have not been commercially released. * "12th Street Rag" * "1999" * "63,524 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall" * "Aaaaahhhhh" * "Accordion Burning" * "Accordion Tuning" * "Addams Family Theme" * "Albuquerque" (special "fake" version) * "Al-In-The-Box" * "Al's Mailbag Accordion Fanfare" * "Al's Rug Song" * "Airport Song" * "A Matter Of Crust", a parody of "A Matter of Trust" by Billy Joel * "AMA Squeeze" * "Amanda Polka" * "American Slob" * "American Slob" (Hollywood Offramp Version) * "Amish Paradise" (Unplugged Version) * "Anniversary Song" (Dr. Demento's 15th Anniversary Special) by "Weird Al" and Barnes & Barnes * "Another One Bites the Dust" * "Aqualung" * "Audience Inspiration Song" * "Auld Lang Syne" * "Auld Lang Syne" (Drunk Version) * "Avocado", parody of "Desperado" * "Babe" * "Baby Likes Burping", parody of "Baby Talks Dirty" by The Knackhttp://www.com-www.com/weirdal/babylikesburping.html * "Ballad of Kent Marlowe" - Safety Patrol, film * "Belvedere Cruising" * "Beverly Hillbillies/Miss You" * "Brain Freeze", from The Simpsons'' episode "That '90s Show" (2008) Parody of the fictional song "Shave Me" by Sadgasm, Homer Simpson's grunge band in the episode. "Shave Me" being a spin on "Rape Me" by Nirvana. * "Burger King", a parody of "Sister Christian" by Night Ranger * "Broken Knapsack". * "Cheese Confesses" (music by Daniel Ingram) - from the episode "Pinkie Pride" of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * "Chicken Pot Pie", a parody of "Live and Let Die", originally written by Paul McCartney & Wings and re-recorded by Guns N' Roses * "China Grove" * "Close To You" * "Comic Relief Rap" - Comic Relief, duet with Richard Belzerhttp://www.sugarjar.com/media/91598/ * "Conan", the theme song to Conan (Performed on June 30, 2011) * "Doctor Doctor", a parody of "Doctor! Doctor!" by the Thompson Twins * "Don't You Forget About Meat", a parody of "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds * "Dueling Accordions" * "Electric Shaver" - Sabrina: The Animated Series * "Fast Food", a parody of "Thank U" by Alanis Morissette * "Fatter", a parody of "Shattered" by The Rolling Stones * "Feel Like Throwing Up", a parody of "Feel Like Making Love" by Bad Company * "Flatbush Avenue", a parody of "Electric Avenue" by Eddy Grant * "Free Delivery", a parody of "My Heart Will Go On" originally written by James Horner and original performed by Celine Dion * "Gee I'm A Nerd", a parody of "Free as a Bird" by The Beatles * "The Goof Off" (music by Daniel Ingram) - from the episode "Pinkie Pride" of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * "Gravy On You", a parody of "Crazy on You" by Heart * "Green Eggs & Ham", a parody of "Numb" by U2 * "Hot Beets", a parody of "Heartbeat" * "House Of The Sesame Seed Bun", a parody of "House of the Rising Sun" * "Heart so Pround". * "If I Could Make Love To A Bottle", a parody of "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce * "I'll Repair for You (Theme From Home Improvement)", a parody of "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts * "I'm In Love With The Skipper", parody of "I'm N Luv (Wit A Stripper)" by T-Pain * "I'm Stupid Blues" * "Inna Gadda Da Vida" * "It's A Gas" * "It's Still Billy Joel To Me", a parody of Billy Joel's "It's Still Rock & Roll To Me" by Billy Joel * "Last Train To Clarksville" * "Laundry Day", a parody of "Come Out And Play" by The Offspring * "Love Me Two Times" * "Make Me Steak #3", a parody of "Mistake #3" by Boy George and the Culture Club * "Minstrel Ditties" - Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Season 1, episode 20 "Tank") * "Moldy Now", a parody of "Hold Me Now" by the Thompson Twins * "More Than A Filling", a parody of "More Than a Feeling" by Boston * "Mr. Frump In The Iron Lung" (Demo Version A) * "Nobody Here But Us Frogs"XVR27's "Weird Al" Yankovic Homepage - Lyrics - Nobody Here But Us Frogs * "Orgy On My Own" * "Ode To Joe Franklin"http://www.al-oholicsanonymous.com/alsounds.html * "Pacman", a parody of Taxman by The Beatles * "Pinkie the Party Pony (reprise) (music by Daniel Ingram) - from the episode "Pinkie Pride" of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * "Polka Patterns", written for the math TV show Square One * "Purple Haze" * "Radio Radio" * "Rio Rancho" * "Rocky Road Hoochie Koo" * "Rubber Sole"http://www.dqydj.com/tony/looneybin.htm * "School Cafeteria" (Demo Version) * "School's Out" * "Snack All Night", a parody of "Black Or White" by Michael Jackson * "Shaving Cream" (with Dr. Demento) * "Smoke on the Water" * "Sometimes You Feel Like A Nut", a parody of "Suddenly Last Summer" by The Motels * "Spameater", a parody of "Maneater" by Hall & Oates * "Stop Draggin' My Car Around" (Demo Version C) * "The Super Duper Party Pony" (music by Daniel Ingram) - from the episode "Pinkie Pride" of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * "Sweet Home Alabama" * "Sweet Home Albuquerque" * "Take Me To The Liver", a parody of "Take Me To The River" by Al Green, as performed by the Talking Heads * "Take The L Out Of Liver", a parody of "Take The L Out Of Lover" by The Motels * "We All Have Cell Phones, So C'mon Let's Get Real" an original based on a fake AL TV interview with Michael Stipe. * "We Got The Beef", a parody of "We Got The Beat" by The Go-Go's * "We Won't Eat Another Hero," a parody of "We Don't Need Another Hero" * "Whole Lotta Lunch", a parody of "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin * "Whole Lotta Love" * "Wipeout" * "Won't Eat Prunes Again", a parody of "Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who * "You're Pitiful", a parody of "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt, made available for free on June 8, 2006 at WeirdAl.com. Approved by Blunt himself but not Atlantic Records * "You Light Up My Life" (punk version) * A polka medley performed in 1982 including parts of "Jocko Homo", "Homosapien", "Sex Junkie", "TV O.D.", "Bad Boys Get Spanked", "TV Party", "Janitor", and "People Who Died" * An extended version of "Polkas On 45" containing parts of "Der Kommissar", "Bad Boys Get Spanked", "She Blinded Me with Science", and "Stairway to Heaven" Misattribution and imitators Yankovic's official website has the following note: ::Unfortunately, there are a lot of song parodies floating around the Internet being attributed to Al which are in fact done by somebody else. "Star Wars Cantina," "Windows 95 Sucks," "Living La Vida Yoda," "Combo No. 5," "What If God Smoked Cannabis," "He Got The Wrong Foot Amputated" (the list goes on and on ... some of the titles are unprintable in a family-friendly web site) - these songs are NOT by Al. If you want to verify whether or not a song is actually by Al, check the Catalogue page. Because Yankovic is arguably the most successful parody artist, songs posted to file sharing networks are often misattributed to him due to their humorous subject matter. Much to the disdain of Yankovic, this includes songs that are racist, sexually explicit, or otherwise offensive. A young listener who had heard several of these offensive tracks by way of a file sharing service confronted Yankovic online, threatening a boycott due to his supposedly explicit lyrics. Yankovic cites these misattributions as "his real beef with P2P sites:" A list of songs not by Yankovic can be found at The Not Al List. Alternatively, a list of all commercially released songs recorded by Yankovic can be found on his website's Recording Dates Page. See also * "Weird Al" Yankovic * "Weird Al" Yankovic discography * List of singles by "Weird Al" Yankovic * List of "Weird Al" Yankovic polka medleys References The style parody artists for Straight Outta Lynwood are thanked in the "Special thanks to..." page of the album's booklet. External links * Alsongs is an extensive collection of Weird Al lyrics. * The Not Al Page attempts to list tracks which are often wrongly attributed to Weird Al and discover their true origins. * "Weird Al" Yankovic Songography is a comprehensive list of Weird Al songs and their availability. Yankovic Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic songs